Play Date
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny invite the Jojo brothers for a play day. What kind of crazy adventures can 8 mischievous little 5 year olds go on? Read to find out! *they don't have powers*
1. one big happy family

**One Big Happy Family**

Bubbles grinned as she hugged Octy under her left arm. Taking in a deep breath, she inhaled the sweet aroma of roses and lillies of the valley. Her mother's garden was beautiful at this time of year. Mid-summer, around the middle of July.

A swift breeze blew her two big pigtails and they flapped for a brief moment. Hearing rocks a soil crunch underfoot behind her, she twisted to find Blossom, Buttercup, and Bunny near the play house. Buttercup used her foot to kick open the front door then trotted inside. Blossom rolled her eyes, then trailed in after. Bunny waved Bubbles over before disappearing into the little plastic play house. Bubbles shrugged to herself before skipping over to the house.

Blossom tied on a red banana over her bow so that she resembled a maid. She also wore blue cut off jeans, a pink tank top, and her feet were bare on the grassy ground that acted as the floor of the house. A whit apron with ketchup and ice cream stains down the front was tied around her waist. She clapped her hands together then smiled real big. "Okay girls. I'm going to be the mommy, Buttercup can be the daddy, Bubbles will be our teenage daughter, and Bunny can be our puppy!"

Buttercup crossed her arms and scowled. "Why do I always have to be the dad? I'm not a boy!"

"But you act like one!" Bubbles answered, not giving it a second thought. She was wearing cotton shorts the color of sky blue, a white shirt that had a blue dove on it with an olive twig in the beak, and her hair were pulled back in two neat ponytails. She looked down at her little bare footed toes on the soft green grass. A fleshy elbow was blocking her view from the ground. Then did she realize she had her thumb in her mouth. Reflexively, she yanked it from her face.

"I don't know why I always have to be the stupid dog! All I do is roll over! Why can't I be the daughter?!" Bunny complained. She sat down on the grass with her legs crossed. Bunny was wearing grey shorts made from the material sweatshirts are made from, a purple tank top that had light purple horizontal stripes across it, and her hair was in a messy ponytail on the top of her head.

"Why can't I be the mom for once?" Buttercup demanded, making a pouty face. She crossed both legs and fell back to the ground, a few inches from Bunny. Buttercup had on blue Jean shorts, a plain green t-shirt, and her her hair was left down. Her pixie hair style made her midnight black hair stick out on the sides and stay off of her neck.p

"Because I am more reposabler than you are!" Blossom fired back. She opened the plastic oven and pulled out a toy plastic turkey. "Dinner is ready!"

"This is stupid!" Buttercup muttered.

"We just need more people to play the game." Bunny noted. Absent mindedly, she was pulling grass out of the ground. A small pile had already accumulated from the moment she had started.

Bubbles sat down on a little tikes plastic chair at a small wooden table. She sighed loudly. "Guys! What about the Jojo brothers?" She suggested.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bunny shot Bubbles a stare. Blossom perked into a smile, Buttercup had a scowl, and Bunny looked slightly confused mixed with approval.

Blossom nodded, tossing her plastic turkey onto the table. "Yeah! They can come over and play with us for a while."

Buttercup groaned. She stood up, scratching her elbow. "Why do those weirdos have to come over?"

Bubbles put her hands onto her hips. "They're not weirdos. Besides, we will be starting kindergarten this year with them so we might as well stawt pwaying wif them."

Bunny slapped her face. "Bubbles! We are 5 now! Can't you stop with the baby talk?! It's annoying."

Bubbles stuck out her tongue. Bunny scrunched up her nose. Buttercup giggled. Blossom busted out the door. A quick glance at the door, then Bubbles chased after Blossom. Buttercup and Bunny sighed, reluctantly following their two sisters.

Blossom stopped running when she reached the brown wooden fence that separated the Utoniums household from the Jojos household. She tried peering through the narrow slits in the fence but failed. She turned to Buttercup. "Human ladder."

"Are you kidding me?! No way!" Buttercup stomped a foot, then plumped onto the ground.

Blossom growled, feeling ready to throw a temper tantrum, but restrained herself. As the oldest of the trips, and Bunny who is a year younger, mommy would never let her get away with it. She would just lecture about how she was the more reposibler one and how she should be setting an example. Then she would get a time out in the corner.

"Come on guys! Pwease, with sugar lumps on top?" Bubbles batted her eye lashes, while holding her hands together.

Buttercup growled. Getting on all four, she crawled over to the fence. There she dragged herself to her feet. Bunny kicked a stone that skidded into the little brooke that flowed through their backyard. Then she walked over to Buttercup. "Cheerleader lift will be the easiest." Bunny advised.

"Don't go around showing off your skills because you've been in gymnastics since you were two!" Buttercup groped.

"I wasn't!"

"Whatever!"

"But-"

"Girls!" Blossom shouted. She eyed the purple and green girls with a disappointed stare. "Come on! For the game!"

Bunny locked her fingers together. Taking a tentative step, Blossom shimmied her foot into the embrace. Steadying herself using Bunny's shoulder, Blossom stepped into Buttercup's hold. At that moment, Bunny and Buttercup hefted Blossom upward, so that her head peaked over the top of the fence.

The backyard was the same size as theirs but seemed much more lush. A small man made pond was in the back of the yard, and daisies lined the edges. A few Lilly pads floated on top, and one or two cat tails sprung up from the soil. A massive willow tree in the yard kiddy cornered from the pond loomed over the house. Green light filtered through the leaves onto the pond making it look like a scene from Pocahontas.

Closer to the house were several flower beds with flowers of different colors, and a few bird baths lined the fence on the opposite side. A small swing set, slide, and monkey bars play thing was placed near the deck, and light refracted off of it along with the obvious heat.

Mrs. Jojo was on her hands and knees in the flower bed closest to the house. New flowers looking ready to be transplanted littered the small space. Mrs. Jojo was wearing a green t-shirt with Jean overalls. A big tan sun hat covered up her bright blue eyes. A dark purple bandana was tied around her wrist.

In the center of the yard, laying in the sun were four little boys. They were laying on the ground with their heads together. Their bodies formed a circle. Each of them held a DS.

Brick was lying on his back in the freshly mowed grass. He had on a red t-shirt, black jersey shorts, and he didn't have on any shoes. His long orange hair spilled out of his bright red cap and around his head forming shape.

Butch layed to the left of Brick. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he focused on his game. He had on a green camouflage shirt, blue Jean cut offs, and had bare feet. His spiky volcano hair stayed perfectly styled.

Boomer was to the left of Butch. As he played his game, he often .away at that continued to buzz around his head. He had on a navy blue 2 inch tank top, grey jersey shorts, and bare feet. His bright blonde hair reflected the light, making it almost blinding to look at directly.

To the left of Boomer was Brady, the purple brother. His dark purple eyes scanned his portable device. He was wearing a purple and whit tye-dyed shirt, yellow shirt, and no shoes. His earth brown hair was matted beneath him on the damp grass. A dark purple bandana was tied around his forehead.

Blossom smiled and waved when Mrs. Jojo looked up at her. "Hi Mrs. Jojo! We was just wondering if the boys would want to come over and play with us!" Blossom teetered, slightly losing her balance.

Mrs. Jojo removed her floppy sun hat from her head, and vibrant orange hair tumbled around her shoulders. She smiled big, blue eyes sparkling. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Blossom! I'll send them over."

Blossom grinned, hopping out of sight.

Mrs. Jojo rose from the dirt. Using her calloused hands, she brushed dirt from her knees. Dropping the sun hat, she made her way to her 4 sons. When she reached them, they paid her no acknowledgement. Mrs Jojo placed both hands on her hips. "Boys, you were just invited for play day with the Utonium girls next door."

"Aww, Mom! I don't want to play with a bunch of wimpy, lamo, baby girls!" Brick complained. His blood red eyes never left his console screen. Using his pen stick, he made Mario jump over a fire ball, getting him one step closer to saving Princess Peach.

"Besides, girls got cooties!" Brady added.

Boomer shot up. "They got cookies!?"

"Not cookies. COOTIES! You idiot!" Butch clarified. He used his little joy stick to make his character character to jump over a pit to the landing, and died.

"Butch! Be nice to your brother! Brick and Brady, be nice to those girls. They've been nothing but nice to you." Mrs Jojo scolded. She tapped her foot.

"Ok we will be nice, but I'm not going to play with them." Butch promised. His tongue fell out of his mouth as he tried to make his character to jump over the undefeated hole.

"No. You boys are going to go play. You spend way to much time on your video games anyways." Mrs Jojo reached over, snatching each of her sons' games. They each sat up with an annoyed look.

"Hey! Mom! I was just about to beat the Mario and Luigi Mega Brothers Battle Bowser game!" Brick exclaimed. He crossed his arms, about ready to start whining right in the back yard. But, he kept his cool. If he threw a tantrum, then he would be grounded from his game longer than what the lousy play date would be.

Butch crossed his arms, pouting. "I was just about to make it to level 81 on Guardians of Death!"

"I almost broke my record on Music Maniacs!" Brady pleaded, pretending to sob.

"I almost made it to level 2 on Candy Bash Kidz installment 4!" Boomer cried out loud. He tugged out some grass from the ground.

Mrs Jojo rolled her eyes. "Go next door and play. You can have your video games back when you come home."

Brick nodded. He jumped as high as he could then fell back to the earth. "Okay! I'm home! Let me have my game back. Pwease Mommy!"

Mrs Jojo crossed her arms. "That's one night without video games. Care for more, Brick?"

Brick lowered his eyes. "No."

"Then get going."

Brick trudged over to the gate that conjoined the two backyards. Unlatching the hook, Butch pushed the door open. Brady plucked a purple flower from his mother's garden as he strolled into the other yard, then crushed it in his palm. It fell to the ground. Boomer followed after Brick and Butch, hauling Brady along behind him.

Brick approached the plastic doll house. A loud conversation was audible from the other side. Rolling his eyes, Brick rasped on the door a few times. A shuffling inside resulted with some whispers. The door finally opened with Blossom poking her head through the door. She grinned. "Finally, you're here!"

Bubbles appeared right next to her. Grabbing Brick's and Boomer's wrists, she led them inside. Butch and Brady awkwardly let themselves in. Butch nodded at the little house. Along the right wall was a small plastic stove with a door that opened. A wooden cabinet acted as a counter and a second plastic house-set had a built in sink and microwave.

One small window with plastic green shudders was found on every side of the house and the color of the walls was a fading yellow. An old telephone sat on a wooden table situated to the left of the house. The table was surrounded by three plastic chairs.

Boomer smiled. "I like it!"

"You're such a girl!" Butch said

"Be quiet, and let's play the game now!" Bunny snapped, crossing her arms. Bunny cocked her head toward Brady, who was standing near the doorway. He was dressed in baggy yellow jersy shorts, a purple and white tye-dye tee, bare feet, and his hair was disheveled. His purple eyes were slightly hidden behind his bangs. When Bunny saw him staring at her, she narrowed her eyes at him. He immediatly looked away.

Brady tried to look at Bunny subtly. She was wearing grey sweatpant shorts, a purple tank top, and her hair was in a messy pony tail on the top of her head. He always wondered why boys liked girls. They're mean and they get mad for the stupidest of reasons.

"Okay, good idea, Buns." Blossom approved. "I will be the mommy. Brick can be the daddy. Bubbles can-"

"Why do I have to be the dad!?" Brick exclaimed. He pulled off his baseball cap, then shoved all of his hair into the hat, pulling it snugly around his head.

"Why? Because you don't think I would make a good wife of something?" Blossom retaliated, feeling offended. Firmly placing both hands on her hips, she eyed him, almost daring him to say something.

"I didn't say that you would be a bad wife!" Brick shouted back.

"Then why dont you want to be the daddy?" Blossom sighed, feeling that the conversation was acting as more of of entertainment to their siblings. She glanced to the left of her. Buttercup and Butch eagerly waited for more insults to be traded. Bubbles and Boomer seemed a bit perturbed by the bickering. Brady and Bunny looked lost, like they didn't know if they should be enjoying the conflict or if they should put a stop to it.

Brick stomped the ground. "Fine! I'll be the stupid dad!"

Blossom turned to Bubbles and Bunny. She had a serious look. "Now girls, this is the perfect example to show how you should not act. Never mimick your daddy's behaviour."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Who are we in this game now?"

Blossom pointed at Bubbles. "Bubbles is mine and Brick's 22 year old daughter." Blossom scooped up Boomer's hand and placed it in Bubbles' hand. A sprinkling of pink covered their cheeks, but Blossom ignored it. "Boomer will be Bubbles' fiancee´!"

"What? My brother is getting married?" Brady gasped, seriously thinking it was legit.

Butch smacked Brady, similar to how Brick smacks Boomer. "No you idiot! In the game they will get married."

"Who is Buttercup and Bunny?" Bubbles piped up, trying to changes the conversation from her wedding.

Blossom thought for a second. "Buttercup will be our other daughter. She will be 16."

"I am older than her in real life! Why does Bubbles get married first?" Buttercup kicked one of the plastic chairs. The table shuddered and a few plastic tea cups fell off the edge.

"Fine! You can marry Boomer!" Brick suggested, trying to shut every one up. He heard a few gasps, and all the girls gave him a look like he had broken their Barbie doll. "What?"

Bunny laughed. "Buttercup and Boomer?"

"That's not even a possibility!" Buttercup clarified.

"Who do you want to be then?" Blossom asked, annoyed.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll be the daughter." She sulked, crisscrossed on the table.

"Okay, that matter out of the way..." Butch looked at the ground, then at each individual face. "I know who I want to be!"

"Then tell us!" Brady urged. This stupid game was getting them nowhere. So far all they did was argue.

"I want to be the friendly neighborhood plumber!" Butch smiled , like he just won an election for president. His smile faded when all he got were blank stares.

"Butch! You can't be a plumber!" Boomer protested, breaking the silence.

"Why can't he be a plumber?" Brick asked.

"Because plumbers pants are always hanging low and show off their butt cracks!" Brady replied. Bunny started giggling when she heard that.

Butch groaned. "What are you guys saying?"

Brick touched the bridge of his nose. "Butch, you can't go around showing people your butt!"

"But it's too hot to wear pants today!"

"Keep your pants on, weirdo!" Buttercup barked, scratching a scab on her knee.

"Can he be an electrician?" Blossom wondered.

"Yeah! Butch could come over to fix the oven!" Bubbles exclaimed, feeling like she had a breakthrough.

"Bubbles, ovens use propane not electricity." Brick explained. He leaned against the wall of the play house. He felt sure that the temperature was rapidly increasing.

"Not all ovens." Bunny noted. Her pile of grass had significantly doubled or maybe even tripled in size from when she started it.

"Yeah! Our dad bas an electric oven!" Buttercup added.

"Can I be the puppy?" Brady asked. Everyone looked down at the little purple boy. "I do a great puppy dog face!" He looked down for a moment, then slowly lifted his head. His hair dangled in his face, and his eyes were wide. His bottom lip trembled and he whimpered.

Bubbles and Boomer raced over to him, with dopey smiles on their faces. Bubbles pulled Brady into a hug, and Boomer petted his hair. Brady made happy puppy sounds, and pretented to lick their faces.

"Boomer, Bubbles! Brady is not a real puppy!" Blossom scolded. Her apron started to stick to her bare legs from sweat. When this game was over, she wanted to play in the pool.

Bubbles looked at Brady, then at Boomer, then Blossom. She shrugged. "He was just really convincing."

Bunny rolled her eyes. "Cut back the dramatics and get on with it."

"Okay! So far, I'm the dad, Pinky is the mom, Bubbles is our daughter, Boomer is her fiancee, Butch is a electrician, Buttercup is our other daughter. And Brady is our puppy." Brick summed up, trying to sort everything in his mind.

"Yep!" Boomer confirmed.

"Who is Bunny then?" Butch asked. He kicked Bunny's pile of grass dispersing the needle like wedges of grass. Bunny glared at him. Butch ignored the so called threat.

Bunny rolled back on the grass. "I guess I I'll be a puppy too." Bubbles giggled. "Yay! We're a big family now! On with our game!"

* * *

**okay, I was really stressed after the first day of school, so I had to unwind doing the thing I love. I hope you you like it. This will be a short little story, maybe 4 chapters long. I ve had this idea for awhile. Please review and favorite! **


	2. My Big Fat Blue Wedding

**My Big Fat Blue Wedding**

Blossom clapped her hands together. "Okay. Now that we have that settled, we need to set up the rest of the game."

"What?" Boomer asked.

"We need to come up with our names too!" Butch added, sliding his hands into his back pockets.

"I want my name to be Marcy!" Bubbles jumped up and down, acting really jittery.

"Do you need to pee or something?" Bunny asked her sister.

Bubbles gave an embarrassed, blank stare. "No. I just wanted to make sure I got that name before anyone else got it."

"Good thing you did that. I was about to choose that name!" Brick muttered sarcastically. He hadn't intended anyone to hear him, but someone had.

Bubbles pointed to Brick for emphasis. "See! He would've taken my name if I didn't call it!" Her face twisted into a confused look, as she glanced at each person, finally landing it on Brick. "Although, I don't know why a guy would want to be named Marcy."

Butch, Boomer, Brady, Buttercup, Bunny, and Blossom snickered. Brick rolled his eyes annoyed. "It was a joke, smart one."

Bubbles beamed. "I'm always telling people that I am smart! But they don't believe me!"

"You don't say?" Butch remarked, adding his own snarky comment.

Bubbles still didn't understand they were all kidding. "I know right. They just don't recognize intellect when it's standing right in front of them!"

Brick looked to Blossom for help. "Can you shut her up?"

Blossom nodded. "Bubbles! How about you go get that pretty drawing that you drew to show us?"

Bubbles smiled. "Great idea, Bloss! BRB!" She dashed out of the plastic house, and up the patio steps, and into the house.

Brick pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. "That is one wacked up chick."

"Tell me about it," Buttercup nodded her head in agreement.

Boomer shrugged. "I think it's kind of cute." He whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Butch asked, leaning closer to Boomer.

Boomer looked at the ground. "Oh nothing!"

"Okay, my name will be Emma!" Blossom said. She had wanted to turn the subject back a long time ago, but Bubbles wasn't shutting up.

"I'll be named Derek." Brick announced. Blossom giggled. He turned toward Blossom. "What's so funny?"

Blossom stopped laughing, but her eyes continued to giggle. "Nothing. I just like that name."

Brick widened his eyes for a second, thinking that girls were weird instead of blurting it out in front of three.

"I'll be named Edward!" Boomer confirmed with a smile. No one made a comment, making his smile wither.

"My name will be Sam," Buttercup rolled her eyes. She sighed loudly, running her fingers through her hair. Sweat and grime made her hair stick to her hand and it felt noodly. She wiped her hand on the back of her pants.

"I'll be Jack," Butch said.

Before Bunny and Brady could say anything, Bubbles burst through the door empty handed. Buttercup gave a blank stare. "Where's you picture?"

"Well I ran upstairs to get it, but by the time I made it to our room I had forgotten what I wanted to get! But Buttercup reminded me, so I can go get-"

"No! It's fine. Stay here!" Butch exclaimed. He smiled, and pushed her into Boomer. Bubbles shouldered into Boomer, and they both blushed a bit.

"Secondly of all, Butch, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer got to get outside. When you hear a loud bang, Bubbles needs to come inside with Boomer. Then the second time you hear something, Brick comes in." Blossom explained using her hands to indicate what to do.

"Okay." Bubbles giggled. Turning towards Boomer she said, "Come on, Boomer!" Grabbing his hand, she skipped out the door, pulling him along with her.

"Whatever." Brick spun his red cap around on his head so the bill was faced forward. He might be outside awhile, and he didn't want sunburn on his face. Shuffling out the doorway, he closed the blue plastic play house door.

Butch stood there, waiting. He had an expression of mock hurt. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Buttercup scoffed.

"What's the signal for me to come in?"

"When you hear us hang up the phone." Bunny grinned. She sat the ground, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, wagging her pretend tail.

"Yeah. Blossom will call about the oven needing fixing, and then she will have a pretend conversation. When she is done, knock on the door." Brady got down on all four beside Bunny. He 'arfed.'

Blossom nodded, agreeing with the two purples. "Yep. Your cue is after I hang up the phone."

"Fine. I'll be outside, fixing the neighborhood squirrels' tv." Butch turned around, and opened the door. Pausing in the doorway he said, "It's football season ya know? They like their Super bowl. They go nuts if they miss a single down."

"Football season isn't until September. And the Super Bowl isn't for awhile after that. Stupid." Buttercup tried clarifying. She watched football and the Super Bowl with her dad, so she was positive about what she was saying.

Butch made a face and mocked her words with a high pitched squeak. Then he made a stern look. "I know it's not really football season! I was trying to be funny!" He rolled his eyes a final time, then walked outside to join to the other three.

Blossom closed the door behind him. "Okay, Bunny what's your name?"

"I want to be named Jasmine." Bunny replied. She rolled onto her back, and made some puppy noises.

Blossom looked at Brady. "What about you, son?" She stretched the last word the way she had seen teenagers do it on tv and to each other at the high school. She heard alot of that since her dad was a 11th and 12th grade science professor.

Brady made a puppy bark, then leaned back on his haunches. "I want to be named Jasper!"

Buttercup smirked. "Is it just a coincidence that you both chose j-a-s names or was that planned?" A sprinkle of embarrassed pink littered their cheeks. Buttercup did not stop her teasing there. "I actually think that your names are cute. Jasper and Jazzy!"

"Shut up!" Bunny squeaked out weakly. Her voice came out in a half cough half choke. She hadn't ment for her voice to sound like that, and now she felt even more stupid.

Brady put a hand on Bunny's shoulder. "It's okay. She's just teasing and being a big sister. My brothers do it to me too. Just don't let her get to you." Bunny looked up and gave a half smile.

Buttercup started laughing. "You two should be getting married! Not Bubbles and Boomer! You two have puppy love!"

"Buttercup! Leave those two alone!" Blossom exclaimed, swatting Buttercup on the hand. Buttercup reeled her hand back, her face turning red and angry. Blossom felt her own face heating up. "Leave them alone and let's play!"

"What is going on in there?!" Bricks voice pierced through the air. He sounded annoyed.

"Yeah. Hold on!" Bunny shouted back.

"We're almost ready for you!" Blossom added. She shot Buttercup a dirty look, then carried on with preparing her fake dinner.

Bunny and Brady made more puppy sounds. Buttercup finally felt like playing along, and she played. Genuinely, not even reluctantly. She bent over and petted Bunny's hair with one hand and Brady's hair with the other. "Awe! Mom, arnt Jasmine and Jasper so cute!?"

Blossom grinned. She placed a few tea cups and plastic plates on the wooden table. "Yep! Now, Sam, set the table. Your daddy will be home very soon."

"Yes mom," Buttercup groped with a paranoid sigh. She played the part of a rebellious teenager like on all the reality tv that she watches in her room. She just hoped that Blossom wouldn't blow their cover, going around saying 'son' all the time.

"Art!" Brady barked, crawling around the play house on all four.

"Woof! Woof!" Bunny replied, in their secret language. She sagged her imaginary tail.

There was at the door. Blossom jumped. Then she tied her apron tighter. Grabbing her plastic Little Tikes' saw being acted as a knife to cut veggies, she opened the door. She forced a big smile when she saw Bubbles and Boomer in the doorway. "Marcy! Edward! Come in!"

Bubbles and Boomer scurried inside. Bubbles stooped over to play with Bunny and Brady when they mobbed her and pretended to lick her face. "Edward, honey, these are our two puppies..."

"Jasper and Jasmine." Buttercup filled in.

Boomer kneeled down beside Bubbles to scratch Brady's tummy. "They are so cute." He complimented.

Blossom mixed the ingredients in her bright yellow bowl. "What brings you two so far from college to visit your dear young mommy and daddy." Buttercup glared at her. "And sister." She amended hastily.

Boomer stood up, not even giving it a second thought about what he was doing. "Me and Bubbles- I mean Marcy, are getting married."

Blossom gasped, dropping her wooden spoon and bowl. Buttercup pretended to be shocked as well. Before anyone could say anything else, Brick burst through the door, assuming the loud crash of the plastic bowl was his cue.

"Whts going on in here?" Brick asked, as the door slammed against the wall.

Blossom rushed over to him. She kissed him on the cheek, not thinking about it. Bricks face turned red. She had seen her parents behave similarly when they got home from work, but Blossom wasn't going to kiss an icky boy on the mouth. "Derek, Hon, guess what!"

Brick tried to recover from his initial shock from the kiss. "Why did you kiss me?" He whispered.

"Because that's what married couples do, now get over it!" Blossom hissed back through clenched teeth. "Like I was saying, darling, guess what our daughter Marcy has to tell us."

"Who's Marcy again?" Brick asked out loud.

"That's me, dad!" Bubbles said, pretending to cry.

"Don't sweat it, um..Marcy. You know dad has a bad memory!" Buttercup laughed.

"Arf!" Bunny added.

"Woof! Woof!" Brady chimed in.

"When's the wedding?" Blossom asked, changing the subject.

"Um..today?" Boomer tried. He was winging it. How was he supposed to know? He hadn't even been to a wedding!

"Short notice," Brady murmured to Bunny. Bunny snickered.

"Well you guys sure are antsy." Buttercup noted.

"Whatever that means." Boomer muttered.

There was a pounding on the door. "Whoop. Sounds like that creepy electrician is here again." Brick stepped away from the door. A second later the door opened and there stood Butch. "Sup man?"

"Heard ya'll was having a wedding." Butch answered. He pretended to tip his hat, except he didn't have one on.

Blossom appeared next to Brick. "You better believe it, but just so you know, Sam is too young for marriage."

Butch made a gag face. "I wouldn't want to marry Butterstuff if she was the last girl in the world."

"Butt head!" Buttercup screamed at him from her spot at the table.

"Stop it! Let's go get ready for my wedding. Please mom?" Bubbles whispered. She didn't realize, but she was holding Boomer's hand and his face was pink. What she did realize was that she said that they should get ready for her wedding, which was strange to think about.

Blossom nodded. She turned to the boys. "Okayy! Now we need to get ready for the wedding!"

Bunny struggled to her feet. After sitting on the grass for so long, the blood circulation in her legs had been severed for a short while. "You guys go get into something nice to wear."

Butch's eyebrows shot up. "That wasn't in the job description!"

"Suck it up, Buttercup!" Buttercup advised playfully. She skipped past him toward the house.

"I don't want to get dressed in fancy clothes for a fake wedding!" Brick complained. He flipped his hat around on his head again, so it was backwards.

"Then don't. Just put on a nice top." Bubbles suggested. She felt her face warm when she noticed her hand was locked with Boomer's. She dropped it. Boomer bit his lip, feeling a little sad.

"Nuh uh. Boys don't wear 'tops' We wear shirts or tees." Butch said. Standing on one foot, he leaned against the door frame to scratch his ankle.

"Whatever! Just go change your clothes and meet us out there!" Bunny stomped past everyone. She joined Buttercup on the patio, then they walked into the house together.

"Yeah. And by the way, your parts all changed. My sister's are now my bridesmaids instead and you three guys are going to be the man-maids!" Bubbles chided, dancing towards the door.

"Great idea Bubbles!" Blossom giggled, approving her idea. They exited the play house and started up the deck. The last thing Brick heard was Blossom telling Bubbles, " Actually, I think they are called groomsmen." Then they disappeared into their house.

Butch scowled. What a bunch of girls. They never know what they want. And even when they do know what they want, they make it complicated! Using words like, 'I have this friend who like this guy, but she didn't know if he likes her, so what should she do?' Why can't they be upfront about what they want?

Boomer raced to the fence to unhook the gate latch, and held open the door. In a single file line, his brothers passed through the gate. Releasing the gate handle from his grasp, Boomer hopped down from the rock he was standing on and chased after his bothers. When he reached the patio, Brick, the only one who could read, was reading a note their mom had left them. Apparently she had gone grocery shopping, and the front door had to stay locked. Whatever.

Brick slid the heavey glass door to the right, then did likewise to the lighter scree door. Brady jumped over the track. Boomer and Butch just stepped over it like civilized beings. After he closed the door, he grabbed an Apple out of a bowl that was resting on the kitchen table. Taking a bite, he made his way through the living room, careful so he wouldn't get any apple residue on his mother's white couches or stainless carpeting.

Brady reached the bedroom that he shared with Boomer half a second after his brother. Boomer was digging around in his dresser for a shirt to wear. Brady scampered over to the single closet, and pushed aside the slide door. Immediately he found what he was after. A purple and black checkerboard tee shirt.

Pulling his dirty shirt off of his body, he replaced it with the new fresh one. Boomer grinned. "Checkerboard. Nice." After another minute, Boomer opted to wear a dark blur t-shirt that buttoned down the front a little ways. He turned to Brady. "Good enough for my wedding?"

Brady grinned. "Sure, bro."

Boomer and Brady left their room together. At the top of the steps, they met up with Brick and Butch. Butch was wearing a plain green t-shirt and Brick was wearing a red and black plaid tee shirt and his apple core was gone. "Let's go do this wedding." Butch encouraged sourly, swinging his arm in a hook like motion.

Retracing their steps, they ended up back on the Utonium's patio. There was no sign of the girls. Brady groaned. "Why arnt they out here?"

"This is ridiculous." Brick used his baseball cap to fan himself. His hair drifted lazily in the slight breeze.

A click and whoosh made them turn around. It was Mr Utonium. Everyone grinned. "Hi Mr Utonium!" Boomer greeted cheerfully.

Mr Utonium smiled back. "Hello boys, are waiting for the girls to come play?"

"Yeah. They made up the idea for everyone to change into fancy clothes for some wedding deal." Brady explained. He was sitting in the grass directly in front of Mr Utonium who was standing on the patio.

Brick elbowed his idiotic purple brother. "They're just taking longer than we expected."

Mr Utonium glanced at the sky. It was a little after noon, and it was very hot outside. "Would you boys want to come in the air conditioning, have a sandwich while you wait for the girls?"

Boomer shook his head. "No thank you, but thanks for the offer."

Mr Utonium smiled. "If you say-" He heard feet stomping down the stairs. Whipping his neck around, he saw 4 pairs of feet practically flying down the staircase. He chuckled. "Never mind. The girls are here for your wedding game. Have fun kids." Mr Utonium stepped back inside and the door closed.

"About time they-"Brick began saying but was cut off when he saw Blossom skip out of the door. Her hair was pulled up in a stylish up do that was curly. A red ribbon was somehow tied in there. Pink lip gloss was applied to her lips and her eyes had had some to sparkle to them. Her feet were still bare and dirty, but she now had on a pink sun dress, with white floral patterns.

Buttercup marched out next and she caught Butch by surprise to. Her hair was the same, only now a green butterfly Barrett was on the right side. Her eyes had green shimmers around them and lip gloss was also on her lips. Like Blossom, her feet were bare and filthy, and she was wearing a bright green sun dress that had dark blue stars outlining the hem.

Bunny tromped out next. Her hair had been neatly brushed out and curled. Her hair reached to her shoulders, and purple eye shadow had been brushed sloppily on, but Brady still found her very attractive. Once again, she had dirty feet, but her dress was white with purple paint splatters. But they were factory made paint splatters.

Boomer almost fell over and had a heart attack when Bubbles stepped out. Her shiny blonde hair was curled and Bobby pinned to her head in a stylish way that only a princess should wear. She had no make up on, except a light layer of strawberry flavored lip gloss. Her Sun dress was light blue that had golden trim and her feet were clean. On each foot was a white high heel pump, at least 3 sizes to big. It was a miracle she didn't trip on her face.

Blossom snapped her fingers. "Guys! Wake up!"

"Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Buttercup laughed. Man boys were stupid.

Bubbles took a worried step toward Boomer. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he seemed to stiffen even more. "Boomer?"

Bunny waved her hand in front of Brady's face trying to get a reaction. He stood there, dumbfounded a stupid half grin across his face. "Brady? Are you the walking dead or something?"

"Haha! Walking dead!" Blossom giggled.

"Like the tv show!" Bubbles added with a girly giggle.

Buttercup took a step toward Butch. She slapped his face, and he was the first one recovered from his daze. Rubbing his face, he felt a stinging sensation. "What was that for?" He growled.

"You were in a trance, stupid." Buttercup answered, flipping her hair the best she could. She twirled around and her Sun dress stretched around her.

Blossom tentatively poked Brick on the shoulder. When he didn't respond, she poked his cheek. When Brick still seemed a bit lost, Blossom grabbed his hat and ran away. Instantly, Brick snapped out of his zoned out state and chased after her. "Blossom! Give me back my hat!"

"Gotta catch me, if you want it so bad!" Blossom giggled. She hid around a tree, and when she heard Brick clomping after her, she bolted to another tree.

Bubbles continued to poke and talk to Boomer. Drool was seeping out of his mouth. Bubbles took hold of his hand, and he came back to life. Boomer looked down at his hand confused. "What?"

Bubbles smiled. "Sorry. I had to wake you up." Bubbles released her hand from his, letting it fall to her side.

Boomer cocked his head. "I was asleep?"

"Sort of. More like you were under a magic spell or something." Blossom huffed, breathing hevely from running. Her and Brick walked up to them, their faces red and contorted from running in the warm weather. Brick had his hat back but his hair was messier. Blossom's curls dropped from the tight hair style.

"Yeah, you looked like a bunch of idiots." Bunny joined the arc of toddlers with Brady next to her. She hadn't needed to wake him up. She just assumed he was caught off guard, unlike his older brothers who were obviously drooling over her sisters.

"They'd be idiots anyways." Buttercup said, rolling her shoulders.

"We heard that!" Butch hissed, crossing his arms. They walked over to their siblings and parted ways from each other so that Butch was near Bunny and Brady and Buttercup was near the blues and reds.

"That's what I was hoping, plumber boy." Buttercup fired back. Butch stayed quiet after that.

"Okay, let's do this wedding, cuz I don't want to wear these clothes anymore." Brick scratched his arm,

"Good idea." Blossom eyed Brick, hoping he wouldn't notice. He was actually a pretty cute guy...for a boy anyways. "Okay, Boomer you go stand by those flowers!"

Boomer sprinted over to a patch of blue and purple flowers- forget me most probably. He stood in front of them, and closed his arms across his stomach. "Right here?" he called out to them.

"Perfect!" Blossom grinned.

"Yeah, the blue flowers really bring out your eyes!" Buttercup complimented from far away.

Boomer grinned. "Stop, you're making me blush." He said sarcastically.

"No. I'm pretty sure Bubbles has been doing that all day." Brady shouted over to him. Boomer did start blushing and Brady laughed. Then everyone else started laughing except Bubbles.

"Leave him alone you guys! You're all being a bunch of dumb heads!" Bubbles screamed, defending her blue friend. Her hands placed firmly on her hip, she scowled.

"Shut up Bubbles! We can laugh at what we want!" Buttercup snarled back.

"Maybe I just won't play wedding anymore! Maybe me and Boomer want to play videogames or something!"

"Videogames?" Brick and Butch whispered to themselves.

"No! No! We have to play this game!" Bunny broke in. She had her hands folded across her chest.

"Yeah. Especially after you made me curl my hair this way. It took a long time." Blossom muttered.

"At least you look pretty." Brick murmured to her. Blossom flushed, and spoofed her hair a bit.

"We're sorry Bubbles." Buttercup apologized in a monotone. Rolling her eyes she looked towards Butch.

"Yes. We are. Now can we keep playing?" Butch remarked trying to not sound like he didn't care. He really could care less. But he knew he had to play wedding.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me sorry. All of you have to tell Boomer sorry."

"Are you serious?" Bunny groaned.

"Hey, Boomer, wanna do something else?" Bubbles asked in a cheery voice.

Boomer shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Bubbles smiled. "Apologize, or we will leave."

Everyone turned to Boomer, the groom. "We're sorry Boomer." Everyone mumbled out.

Boomer beamed. "On with the wedding."

Blossom dug into her pockets. After a second, she slipped an iPod touch with a hot pink cover out of her pocket. Pressing a button, soft melodic music began playing. Brick gave a skeptical look. Blossom widened her eyes. "For the wedding! We need music."

Bunny got on her knees in the grass near a flower bed. Picking a small bouquet of flowers, she got to her feet. Gliding over to Blossom, she handed her cluster of pink roses. Then she gave a small cluster of Orange lillies to Buttercup. Finally she gave Bubbles a bouquet of blue forget me most, and kept some sort of purple flower for herself.

"I walk down the isle last, because I'm the beautiful bride!" Bubbles reminded everyone.

"More like a blue bride." Butch commented to Buttercup. Buttercup smiled.

Blossom held her flowers with her left hand, and linked arms with Brick. She felt her face LinkedIn, and when she looked at him Brick had an embarrassed smile on his face. Together, they started down the grass field. Blossom could feel her heart beating fast. Leaning closer, she whispered, "I think you look nice for the wedding."

Brick felt himself getting redder. He leaned closer too. "Like I said, I think you look pretty too." His hands felt sweaty after saying that. Boomer seemed to be getting closer, and Brick dreaded letting go of the pink girl. Maybe this play date wasn't going to be after all. When they reached the end of the 'aisle' they parted, and Brick stood beside Boomer. Blossom waited patiently on the other side.

Buttercup and Butch were next. Reluctantly, the hooked started down the fake aisle way. Buttercup purposefully squeezed his arm, hoping to cut off circulation. When Butch couldn't feel his arm anymore he hissed, "why are you doing that?"

Buttercup stared back at him. She was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure why. She had seen on tv and her older family members be jerks to the person they liked. Was that what she was doing? Did she like Butch? No, she can't. Could she? "I don't know why."

"Could you stop please?" He whispered, leaning over her a little bit.

Buttercup loosened her grip on his arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"For everything."

"What?"

Buttercup stared at him for a second, as they got closer to Boomer and the two reds. "For being a jerk to you ever since you moved next door last year."

"I forgive you, Butterfluff." Butch smirked.

Buttercup scowled. "Can it String Bean."

"And I thought we were going to be total BFFs!" He said BFFs in a mock girl tone. Buttercup didn't have enough time to make a snarky comment because they to part ways at the flower bed alter. Buttercup glided over to where Blossom stood, and Butch went over by Brick.

Bunny linked arms with Brady and began dragging him down the grass aisle. Brady dug his heels into the ground, slowing down their progress. "Bun, it's a wedding. Not a track meet. Hold your horses."

Bunny glared into his deep purple eyes, and felt her muscles relax a bit. She nodded, loosening her grip and slowed down her pace. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Brady flicked his eyes over to Bunny. Her face was pink, and she had a embarrassed smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile too. He knew that he wasn't supposed to like girls yet. But Bunny seemed down to earth.

Bunny stared over at him, and he caught her gaze. They shared a tender look before quickly looking away. They reached the end of the aisle without exchanging another word, yet they seemed to have spoke to each other through that one look. Parting ways like their siblings, they waited for Bubbles to make her way to her groom.

Boomer watched as Bubbles strode down the aisle as gracefully as she could while wearing her mother's pumps. Her bouquet of blue flowers make her eyes seem to glow. Slowly, but steadily, she got closer and closer, her dress fiddling behind her. Boomer inhaled deeply. He was about to seriously get married. He was five, and he was getting married. He sighed nervously. He silently hoped that this would happen again at least 20 years from now, when he was 25.

Bubbles skipped the rest of the way up to Boomer, not needing to branch off in either direction. She smiled feeling her face LinkedIn and Boomer blushed too. She felt lost suddenly. Turning her head, she looks toward Blossom. "Now what?"

Blossom was about to answer but Buttercup butted in. " Kiss him! That's how people get married."

Buttercup whirled around to face Boomer. He seemed a bit uncomfortable too. Leaning in, Bubbles gave Boomer a quick peck on the cheek. No matter how nice he was, she wasn't going to kiss a boy on the lips.

"Yay! They're married! Can we do something different now?" Butch asked in a bored tone. His hair was drooping a bit from high humidity and perspiration.

"Arnt you happy for us?" Boomer asked his brother. He was holding onto Bubbles hand absent mindedly.

Butch plastered a fake sappy grin on his face. "Of course boy blue."

"I want to go swimming now!" Buttercup shouted, in almost a tantrum.

* * *

**that's chapter two! Hope you LOVED it. Lol. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Please favorite if you thought this five year old wedding was beautiful. :D later. by the way, did anyone notice the chapter name is based of the movie title 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding?' Just wondering. **

**~PFG**


	3. Hunger Games

**Hunger Games**

Bubbles crossed her arms. Sure. It was hot outside. And they were tired from playing a feeling lazy from from the intensified heat. And they were hungry, especially after only eating a piece of toast . But that doesn't give Buttercup permission to through a temper tantrum. "Buttercup!" She shouted, catching everyone off guard.

"What now Blondy?" Buttercup groaned.

"Your not allowed to throw temper tantrums. You'll get all of us in trouble." Bubbles explained hastily.

Brady started panting heavily, ripping the purple bandana from his forehead. "Guys, stop it. It's too hot outside to be arguing like that."

Blossom pulled out a few Bobby pins from her hair, allowing the remains of what curls she had left fall down around her face. "I agree." Using her palm, she began to fan herself wildly. Buttercup, Bubbles and Boomer followed set example.

Brick snatched his red cap from his orange locks, and frantically used it to push cool air against his hot skin. Some parts of his cream colored skin was starting to look red.

Butch sagged down to his knees, then flopped onto the grass so that he was lying on his stomach, face down in the green turf. He sighed loudly, trying to shove his face deeper into the cooler earth.

Buttercup glanced down at Butch skeptically. "What...are you...doing?"

Slowly, Butch lifted his head. Turning his neck toward Buttercup, his body stayed face down. "What does it look like, Butterbutt? I'm getting my tan on." He felt a crack in his neck, and pressure was relieved. His face fell right into the dirt.

Boomer cleared his throat. "How are you going to get a tan? " Everyone flicked their eyes at him. "After all, you have on a shirt and baggy pants that cover your legs. You'll have brown feet and a red neck."

Brady craned his neck in an arc. "For once, the boys got a solid point."

"Shut up, Brady." Butch mumbled into the ground.

"You shut up." Brady scoffed back.

"How about you both shut up?" Brick insisted in a grouchy tone. He continued to fan himself with his cap.

"You shut up!" Butch and Brady exclaimed together. Brick stopped fanning himself and growled.

"You should all shut your mouths." Boomer grumbled, in a pouty tone.

"Shut up, Boomer!" The three boys yelled together at Boomer.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, NOW!" Bunny screamed loudly at the bickering boys. The four brothers stopped arguing. Bunny resumed her straight face. "Peace and silence."

"The phrase is peace and quiet." Blossom corrected.

"No one cares, Blossy pants." Buttercup informed her sister. Blossom glared at her upon hearing a few mild snickers. She pinched Buttercup on the arm. "OUCH! You jerk!"

Blossom scoffed half smiling. "I'm a jerk!? You just dissed me! I was only trying to be helpful!"

"Yes! You're a JERK!" Buttercup repeated angrily rubbing her forearm.

Butch sat up from his position on the ground. Brick and Brady tip toed past the two fighting sisters, and made their way to their brother. There they sat down on the grass criss crossed beside Butch, grinning ear to ear about the predicament.

Blossom was about to scream at Buttercup again, but Bubbles stepped between them and separated the redhead from the brunette. "Stop it! Stop fighting!"

"Be quiet Bubbles!" Blossom snapped, pushing past her.

Buttercup pushed past Bubbles as well, preparing to push or attack. "Yeah bubbles! Go play with your dolls and animals!"

"What?" Bubbles shrieked, her smile fading into a furious expression. "You guys are jerks!" Bubbles jumped onto Buttercup's back pulling her hair.

Blossom started giggling until Bunny kicked her in the leg. Blossom squealed. "Why did you do that?"

Bunny frowned. "You won't shut up!l

"Well now you're yelling, retard!" Buttercup barked back at them. Buttercup clawed and faught Bubbles off of her, but Bubbles had her legs wrapped around Buttercup's waist.

Brick, Brady, and Butch started snickering loudly, amused by the display of sister drama. Just a few minutes before, they were yelling at them to stop fighting. Now the girls were in a full blown kitten fight.

Boomer rushed over and yelled loudly, "STOP FIGHTING!"

A loud rumble caused everyone to look at Brick. Brick smiled nervously. "I'm hungry?" He said, making his comment come off as more of a question.

A second rumble filled the awkward silence, only it was much louder. Everyone turned to Butch who was laughing with an embarrassed blush. His arm was stretched out behind his head and scratched his neck. "I'm hungry too."

A third and final rumble that was the loudest of them all rang out. Now it was everyone's turn to look at Buttercup. Buttercup smiled real big. "I'm the hungrier of you all, suckas!" Bubbles had slid off of her back, and Blossom and Bunny had shares a laugh at Brick and Butch. Buttercup placed her hands on her hips, her dress fluttering behind her. She felt like a super hero.

"Alright already." Blossom rolled her eyes annoyed, with her arms crossed.

"That was...awesome!" Butch exclaimed excited, clapping his hands together.

Brick facepalmed. Why did his green brother find weird stuff so...enthralling? Talk about mental disorder.

Blossom rubbed her tummy. "I guess I'm hungry too."

Boomer giggled. "I want a party in my tummy!"

Bubbles started jumping up and down shouting ' ooh, ooh, ooh!' Everyone gave her exhausted stares like they had had enough of her stupid naive behavior. Except for Boomer, who was almost mesmerized by the jovial girl. By now, all the jumping and high humidity had killed her and Blossom's curls, and she had jumped out of the white pumps from her wedding.

Spit it out!" Buttercup snapped at her.

Bubbles frowned slightly. "I was just gonna say that the line was from Yo Gabba Gabba."

"Uggg!" Butch and Brick sighed together. "That show is lame!" Brick complained. The hot sun warmed up his black shorts and sweat was slimming his body all over. His red cap seemed glued to his hair, and his clothes clung to his body.

"Lamer than lame!" Butch added in agreement. His black hair drooped into his eyes, and his cloths stuck to his body. He felt itchy all over his body and his neck felt Sun burned. Darn it. Boomer was right.

Boomer was about to protest when a click and a whoosh got their attention for a second time. The group of toddlers whipped around to find Mr Utonium poking his head out of the study doors. He smiled then stepped on the patio. "Hey kids. Still playing wedding?"

"Nope. Me and Boomer are married already." Bubbles chirped happily. A smile on her face reached ear to ear.

Blossom slapped her face. "He didn't have to know we were playing wedding."

"Yeah. You know how dad can go into over protective mode." Buttercup added.

"Actually, Brady spilled the news to him earlier. That's why he mentioned it when he walked out." Butch explained in a hush tone. Bunny, Blossom, and Buttercup glared daggers at Brady, who smiled nervously. Bubbles and Boomer shared confused looks. Butch and Brick face palmed.

Mr Utonium grinned. "It's alright girls. Bubbles and Boomer didn't really get married. There was no kissing though right?" His voice got incredibly stern about the last part.

"NO!" Everyone answered in a frantic shout. Mr Utonium eyed their guilty expressions. Bubbles, Boomer Brick, and Blossom were very rosy pink, obviously trying to hide something. They kept their eyes lowered. Bunny, Brady, Buttercup, and Butch were also pink in the face and avoiding eye contact but they didn't look as guilty as the reds and blues.

Mr Utonium shrugged it off, trying not to dwell on how fast his babies were growing up. He gave one last skeptical look at them, and Bubbles released a sound that resembled a cross between a couch and a burp. Buttercup punched her shoulder, making Bubbles whine a bit. Boomer poked her side, and she giggled.

"Okay. Whatever happened No one is in trouble. But you know what you did, so no more of that. Am I understood?"

"Yes dad," the girls said together.

"Yes Mr Utonium," the boys coincided at the same time as the girls, making theirs answers jumble a bit.

Mr Utonium smiled again. "Okay, that out of the way, who wants some lunch? We have fruit roll ups, hot cheetos, and I made some spaghetti O's."

"Yay! I'm starving!" Bunny exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She dashed up the wooden planks and into the house, just trying to get away from all the awkward tension. She took a spot at the table, and half a minute later the rest of her sisters and friends walked into the door.

Brick scanned the inside of the lavish house. Sweet. The door led right into the kitchen. The floor was wooden and had a newly polished look. Off to the right was a counter that wrapped around the corner and a ways around a bit. The countertops were made from a purplish brown marble and an island counter was in the middle, with a a built in stove. Wooden cupboards that matched the floor, lined the ceilings. The sink was built into the counter and was filled with plastic pink, purple, green, and blue dishes. Off to the left was a wooden table that had a clear glass top. 4 chairs lined each side totaling in 8. How convenient. Bunny was already sitting in a chair.

Mr Utonium placed a pumpkin place mat at every spot at the table. Then he placed a bowl of spaghetti O's on each place mat, and added a fruit roll up to the meal. Finally he placed a big bowl of of red cheetos on the table. He grinned at the toddlers standing awkwardly at the table. "Go ahead and sit down, kids. Eat."

The land line phone started ringing. Buttercup raced into the living room to answer the phone. Without looking at the caller ID, she picked it up and held to her ear. Then she walked into the kitchen. All eyes were on her. "Hello?" After listening for a second, she called out, "Dad! There's a stranger on the phone!"

The Professor snatched the phone from Buttercup, and walked out of the room, talking science with the mystery person. Buttercup scampered over to a seat at the table beside Bunny.

Blossom skipped over to a chair, pulled it out, then sat down. She turned around and beamed at Brick. Using he foot, she kicked out the chair on her right. Then she patted the seat with her palm. "Here Brick! You can sit beside me!"

Brick blushed a bit, and pointed to himself. "Me?" He asked stupidly.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Do you see anyone else here named Brick?"

Brick grinned sheepishly. "No." He paced over to the chair and sat down. He scorched up the chair until he was able to put his elbows on the top to support his head. He felt like an idiot. Why had he asked a question like that? He was way smarter than that. Darn it. That's what his cousin Mike was talking about. He got a crush on this girl named Robin, and he told him how he started acting stupid around her. Did he like Blossom? No, he can't. She's a girl...but she's the prettiest girl in the whole wide world.

Bubbles took the seat two spaces to the left of Blossom. Boomer practically jumped into the seat beside her. Bubbles smiled. "You're funny!"

"Wha what?" Boomer asked, feeling his face pinken. What did he do? He didn't wan to look stupid in front of Bubbles. He couldn't explained why or how, but he didn't want to screw up his friendship with Bubbles. At least he was already married to her, so what could go wrong? Boomer paled. Bubbles could divorce him, like how his mom divorced his dad after he got sent to jail on their birthday, for the 13th time in that year. Their dad was a jerk, so the split wasn't a devastating time for him. Butch took it a bit harder, because dad secretly took him out in the woods to shoot animals with paintball guns. Brick hated their dad for his own reasons. Brady was to young to remember. The divorce was how they ended up moving next to the Utonium last year. Boomer whispered. He didn't want a divorce.

Bubbles frowned. Boomer had paled and looked concerned. Bubbles poked his wrist. "Boomer, are you okay?"

"We arnt going to get a divorce are we?" He asked worried about the answer.

Bubbles smiled. "No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're not really married?" Butch remarked, pointing at them. He was sitting across from Bubbles with Buttercup on his left. Buttercup smirked at the comment.

"Of course, but don't forget about Bunny and Brady's puppy love." Buttercup reminded everyone. She spooned some spaghetti O's into her mouth.

Bunny, who was sitting to the right of Buttercup, felt her cheeks flush. "Buttercup. I don't like him, alright?"

Brady felt his feelings flop, staring down at his hands. He poked at a cheeto for a few seconds, before putting it to his mouth. He chewed slowly. Blossom caught eye contact with him, and felt sorry. "Hey, Brady, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Brady replied, spooning his spaghetti O's.

Bubbles hopped up from the table, skipped to the fridge, poured something into a plastic blue cup and sipped it down. She smiled feeling refreshed. "Does anyone else feel like going swimming now?"

"What about that wait 30 minutes junk?" Boomer asked timidly, not to sure if it was a good idea.

"Puh leeze, Boomer. That's just a bunch of crap." Brick smirked from his chair. Using his arm, he wiped spaghetti sauce from his lips. Red cheeto dust was caked to his fingers.

"Okay. As long as it's safe." Boomer conceded, finishing up his cheetsos.

"As long as it's safe," Butch mocked in a high pitched voice. Buttercup laughed and the two greens high fived at the cruel joke.

Bunny got up from her chair, collected all of the dirty dishes, then threw them in the sink. Without another word, she shuffled up the steps to her and Bubbles room.

Brady retied his bandana to his forehead. Biting his lip, he opened the patio door and went outside. Bubbles peered through the shades, watching the purple boy. Brady was sitting in the grass pulling the blades of green from the ground. That's funny. Bunny does the same thing when she is sad or bored.

Blossom unwrapped her fruit roll up and crammed the entire thing into her mouth. She looked over at Brick. "What's the matter with Brady?"

Brick shrugged. "Maybe he got to cold."

Blossom eyes at Brick. "Too cold? It's 100° F outside. The air conditioning feels nice."

"Maybe he went to change into a bathing suit?" Buttercup and Butch suggested at the same time. "Jinx! Double jinx! TRIPLE JINX! OWE ME A SODA, NERD!"

"Shut up you two!" Blossom and Brick shouted together. They shared a tender look, before blushing and turning away.

Boomer covered his ears and closed his eyes. "Not this again!"

Mr Utonium poked his head around the corner, the land line phone pressed against his shoulder. He was obviously trying to middle any other sounds that could be detect by the receiver. "Are you kids done eating?"

"Yes, dad." Bubbles chiseled happily.

"Did you put all of the dishes in the sink?"

"Bunny already did." Blossom confirmed.

Mr Utonium scrunched his brow. "Weren't you going to go swimming?"

Bubbles smiled. "We were just getting ready to."

* * *

**Hey ya'll! Sorry, it took longer than intended. I got a cold on Tuesday and I've felt like crud all week. I hope you like the chapter! At first I wasn't going in this direction at all, but then I though back to all of my play days with my sister's and my guy friends from when we were little kids, and we all fought alot! Plus, what kids don't get hungry during a play day?! I do still, and I'm 14! XDD the next chapter will resolve around the swimming. Please review, and hope you like! Ps, I have no idea what connection the chapter title has with the chapter. If you think of a connection, I would love to hear it. **


	4. Mermaids vs Pirates

**Yeah! I'm back! sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter, but school has been really busy and i have been using all of my spare time reading the Percy Jackson series. *sigh* ~giggle~ OMG I LOVE LOGAN LERMAN! I will marry him, you will see. anyways...plz dont hate me for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mermaids vs Pirates**

Blossom bounded down the steps, a towel slung around her neck. After finishing her lunch, she had quickly gone to her room and changed into her bright pink tankini top and matching bikini bottoms. Her bare feet padded across the wooden floor, slightly sticking as she picked her foot up again. Getting a grip on the black plastic handle, she slid the insanely heavy glass door to the right, and stepped out onto the patio. She closed the door, and heard the click.

The rest of her sisters were already at their pool. It was an in ground pool with blue ceramic tiles lining the walls giving it a glassy touch. About three inches of concrete acted as a barrier between the waters edge and the soft free grass. A few purple, pink, green, and blue pool noodles floated on top of the crisp water at the deep end where it reached a depth of 12 feet.

Bubbles sat crisscrossed on the white diving board, hovering over the calm water. She was wearing a baby blue tankini with whit hearts all over the tops and bottoms. Her hair had been pulled out of their usual pigtails, and her golden blonde hair reached just half an inch below her shoulders.

Buttercup lay on a green blow up, floaty thing and was tanning in the sun, floating right where the drop off was. A pair of cheap plastic green sunglasses shields her eyes from the unforgiving UV rays the sun was dishing out. She had on a lime green bikini top and lime green bikini shorts. Surfs up was written in cursive across the bottom of her shorts, but since she couldn't read at all, let alone cursive she simply huffed at the intricate designs. Her hair was still dry, there for, her hair was still in her triangular pixie doo.

Bunny Sat at the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water. She swirled her legs around causing whirl pools. Her brown hair was out of the ponytail, her layered locks clinging to her pudgy face with perspiration. She was wearing a purple one piece bathing suit with a ruffly bathing suit skirt wrapped around her waist. Orange swim floaters hugged her arms since she was the only one out of her sisters who couldn't swim.

Blossom skipped over to the pool, glancing around as if expecting someone to jump out and scare her. The boys were no where in sight. Blossom dropped her towel on the ground a few feet from the shallow end of the pool. The shallow end was about 1 3/4 feet deep, and Bunny was usually the only one there.

"Where did the boys go?" Blossom asked. She dipped a toe into the water. Then she lowered her foot in. It felt nice against her sizzling skin.

Buttercup pushed her glass down her nose so she could see her sister clearer. "They went to change into their bathing suits. What did you think? They would swim in their clothes?" She pushed the glasses up again and continued sunning herself.

Blossom blushed. "I dunno."

Bubbles stood up, and started jumping on the end of the board. She wanted to get a better look over the fence, so she started catching some major air. She shot up nearly 4 feet when she caught a glimpse of orange hair. "They're coming!"

Blossom looked over her shoulder just in time to see a parade of 5 yr old boys wearing swim trunks marching toward them. Brick looked a little embarrassed, but a smile curled at the edge of his lips. He had on plain red swimming trunks, and a red towel was bunched up under one arm. Blossom batted her eyes, trying to figure out why he looked cuter without a shirt on. She shuddered. She wanted nothing to do with that other side of the bridge- at least that's what her cousin Julie would say. But she's 17, so she already crossed that bridge. Blossom bit down on her knuckles, trying to wrap her mind around this whole 'bridge' concept. She was beginning to think that there wasn't even an actual bridge.

Butch tried to approach with a little more SWAG, but when he noticed Buttercup lounging in the middle of the pool, he nearly fell on his face. Buttercup giggled softly to herself. He was wearing lime green trunks that had turquoise plaid stripes, a green towel with weird patterns slung across his left shoulder. Buttercup tried suppressing how cute she thought he looked. He was tanned than she had realized.

Boomer trudged over the grass, with a hop to his step. A pink blush was speckled over his nose, and his blonde hair simmered in the 1:30 o' clock sunlight. He had on blue swimming trunks with great white sharks on them. Bubbles waved at him, thinking that he looked ... What was the word the tv described boys as? Was it hot or hawt? Eh, she couldn't remember. All she knew was that he was carrying a pretty sweet looking beach ball and was walking her direction. Bubbles squealed. She loved playing with beachballs!

Bunny sighed, glancing over her shoulder. She had kind of hoped they wouldn't come back to swim. She hated not being able to swim. Besides. At lunch she had totally hurt his feelings by saying she didn't like him. Which was true but not at the same time. Yes she thought he was cute, funny, and nice. But she was only four. Plus she watched the remake of Little Rascals and promised herself that she wouldn't start dating until she was older. (In other words, 8 or 9 yrs old.) Then she locked eyes on Brady. He had on purple trunks with black plaid. His hair was shaggy, and his purple eyes laughed with embarrassment. A purple towel hung around his neck, and around his waist was a see through, aqua tube floaty.

Bunny perked up a little bit. Maybe she wasn't the only four year old who couldn't swim.

Brick, Butch and Boomer dumped their towels onto the ground near Blossom's towel. Butch grinned, taking a running start and plunging into the pool with an epic cannonball. The wave rose up three feet, soaking Buttercup and splashed Bunny a bit.

Buttercup growled as Butch surfaced. His spiky hairdo drooped down the middle. He grinned at the rest of his friends and brothers, ignoring Buttercup's scowl. "Was that sweet or what?"

"I'd go with or what!" Buttercup snarled. Her hair was wet, and slightly brushed against her shoulders.

Blossom grinned. "I'd say an 8.5, Butch."

"I'd say 8 because you're my brother, and I don't like you very much." Brick commented, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"10!" Bubbles and Boomer exclaimed together. They sat at the end of the rough diving board, their feet dangling over the edge.

"4 because you got me wet!" Bunny groped, using the back of her hand to wipe water droplets off of her tanned cheek.

"Bunny, you're such a dope." Blossom murmured to Brick. Brick stifled a laugh.

"2, because you're always mean to me." Brady added, plopping at the water's edge beside Bunny.

Buttercup laughed at Brady. Trying to get balance on the floaty, she fell face forward landing on Butch's head. He went under, and she popped back up.

"Buttercup! Stop you're drowning him!" Bubbles shrieked, pointing down at the water. Her eyes were wide.

"Maybe." Buttercup replied half heartedly.

"What a happy day!" Brick said sarcastically.

Boomer chucked the beach ball into the pool. "Are we gonna swim now?"

Butch came up gasping for air. "She tried to kill me!"

"What!? I fell on top of you, and you swam to the bottom! I didn't push you under!" Buttercup shouted. Her short black hair clasped to her face.

Butch grumbled something unintelligible, but dropped the subject.

Blossom smiled, plugged her nose and jumped into the pool. streak of orange hair flowed behind her like a tail. She resurfaced a moment later, a wide grin on her face. "The water is so nice! I don't know why Buttercup was so mad."

Bubbles and Boomer stood together on the diving board. Taking a firm grip on Boomer's hand, she jumped into the water, dragging him with her,while screaming, "Our honeymoon!" Then they splashed into the deep end close to where Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch were treading water.

"The moon is made of honey?! I thought it was cheese!" Brady had a look of pure shock on his face, Bunny couldn't help but stare.

"No you half wit." Brick scolded. He jumped in an arc, keeping his back and legs straight, completing a percy dive into the deep end.

"The moon is actually a giant rock in space with less gravity than the earth. But it's gravitational pull does affect our ocean tides!" Blossom beamed proudly. She doggy packed over to pool noodle and sat on it.

"Where did you learn that?" Boomer asked. Bubbles was sitting on a small raft and Boomer was pulling her around.

"Science channel. DUH!" Brick replied, back stroking to the wall of the pool. The fresh water completely energized him. He caught a glimpse of Blossom giving a dreamy look towards him. Brick blushed and dived under water.

Bunny dropped into the water which was waist deep on the shallow end. Brady sloshed after her. She splashed him, and he splashed her. Brady pushed back his wet hair which was a shade darker now that it was wet. "You wanna use my innertube?"

Bunny grinned, pulling the water wings off of her arms. She held her breath, then ducked under water, only to resurface in the tube. Grasping the cheap rubber for support, she got situated in the tube. "Thanks Brady. About earlier..."

"No it's alright. I get it." Brady sighed back. He started pulling the floaty around the shallow end.

"No I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. I do like you."

Brady turned toward Bunny, his deep purple eyes locking on her lighter purple ones. "Really?" Bunny nodded, a warm smile on her face. Brady released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Good! But just get something clear. I don't want a girlfriend. I am way to young for that."

Bunny laughed. "Same here dude."

Butch climbed out of the pool, stalking to the diving board. "You guys wanna see wicked can opener?" Without waiting for any form of response, he launched himself off the board, one leg dead straight, the other bent at the knee.

Buttercup scoffed. "That was nothing." She breaststroked to the edge and pulled herself up out of the water. Butch's head popped up out of the water. "Check this out fools!" She jumped up 5 feet into the air, and landed in a deep cannonball.

"Not bad, but I can do better!" Bubbles dived off of her poodle noodle raft and crawled out of the pool until she ended up at the diving board. Taking a breath, she jumped up, did the splits, then sliced through the water with hardly a splash.

Blossom rolled her eyes, scrambling onto the diving board. The material felt gruff against her shriveled toes. "Let me show you how it's done!" She raced down the diving board, jumped, and completed one and a half front flips before landing on her back. A red mark covered her back for a couple seconds before going back to normal.

Brick huffed. "Ya'll are pathetic." He jumped off the board backwards, landing in two complete backflips, then landed painlessly into the water. Her grinned, bubbles escaping as he stroked up for air. He had done backdrops on his cousin's trampoline before. He had figured doing them off a diving board into a pool wouldn't be much different, but it had been and he was glad he didn't hurt himself. He wasn't gonna do that again. Ever.

Boomer grinned proudly at the edge of the board. "I'm gonna do a trick."

"Get on with it Boomer!" Butch called from the floaty he was sitting on.

"Yeah. I'm five yrs old and I'm not getting any longer here!" Buttercup added. She was nibbling at an orange popsicle at the edge of the pool. She hadn't been out long, but the sun had already dried the top of her head.

"Shut up you guys!" Bubbles fumed. She glared at the greens. She hated how mean they were always treating Boomer. It's not her fault that she is so intelligent that other people seemed average around her. Nope. Not her fault. She was genius! A genius who would- oh hey! She has a popsicle! I want one!

Blossom touched her nose, keeping one hand on the wall to her head above. "And there's Bubbles short attention span kicking in." She had noticed how stern and serious her sister had been one second, but seemed like she saw a unicorn pooping rainbows when she noticed Buttercup with a popsicle.

"And she keeps calling herself the intellectual one." Brick muttered to her. Blossom giggled.

Boomer jumped off the diving board. Instead of curling up into a ball, he fell flat on his stomach, successfully completing a belly flop. He surfaced, clutching his stomachs in pain. "Never...doin...that...ever...again!" He sneezed, using his right arm to get to the edge. Bubbles hauled him up.

"Good try though. Here's a popsicle." She handed him a pina collada popsicle. She hadn't really seen his trick, since she was getting the popsicle box, but being the nicest and most intelligent friend in the world, she decided to support him anyway. It did t matter - oh! A butterfly! It reminds me of grandpa Mayor!

Bubbles sucked on her own blue popsicle as she sat beside Boomer at the edge of the pool.

"We should play a game." Blossom suggested in a giggly tone. She had a really bad giggle fit right then and dint know why.

"Yeah! Mermaids!" Bunny grinned happily.

" Naw way! Pirates at least!" Brick responded. Butch nodded in agreement.

"Only if we're pretty like in the Little Mermaid!" Bubbles noted, tossing her plastic rapper onto the grass.

"We should be pirates like in Peter Pan!" Butch held a fist in the air, then pretended to shoot the crocodile that's always trying to eat Captain Hook. "Blast that darn critter!" He cursed in his best pirate voice.

"We should try to drown them like in Pirates of the Caribbean!" Buttercup added, slipping back into the refreshing water. She dipped her hear under so her rapidly drying hair was drenched all over again.

"I don't wanna shoot crocodiles!" Boomer protested, crossing his arms for a moment. He and Bubbles finished their second popsicles and plunged into the crisp water.

"Yeah we should be looking for gold." Brady agreed. He doggy paddled to the center of the pool. Bunny clung to the tube while he wore her water wings.

"And I don't wanna be an ugly mermaids! Those girls were ug-ly in that movie!" Bunny complained, using her hand movement for emphasis.

Blossom groaned. "I do t see why Buttercup even like that movie! It gave me nightmares for a week."

"It gave me nightmares for a month." Bubbles grouched.

"Gave me nightmares for a year." Butch whispered. He didn't know why he confessed to that, but he felt better. And no one heard him.

"Here's what we'll do." Brick proposed. His orange hair floated around him, almost like fire surrounded by water, but couldn't extinguish the flames. " the girls will be beautiful mermaids who want to protect their treasures and we are the pirates trying to get the treasury. They will try to destroy our boats."

Everyone grinned at peacemaker Brick. "Good idea, Red!" Blossom approved.

The boys got to work building a ship out of pool noodles, boogy boards, and rafts while the girls hunted for something to use as their treasures. "Something waterproof." Blossom said.

"Something worth getting drowned for." Buttercup said.

"Something that makes you happy." Bubbles grinned.

"Something that cures stupidity." Bunny added.

They wrapped their towels around their bodies ans they searched and shivered in their air conditioned house. Buttercup tore up her closets while Blossom checked under her bed. Bunny pulled out everything in her drawers, while Bubbles dug around in her toy chest. Finally Buttercup pulled out an old propel bottle. She grinned, then scribbled furiously on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Blossom wondered, looking at her sister's scrappy hand writing.

"Well pretend that information that could lead to world domination is the treasure." Buttercup grinned, shoving the paper into the bottle. She dashed from the room to present her idea to her sisters. Blossom rolled her eyes when she heard squeals of delight. They had obviously been watching too many James Bond and Tom Cruise movies, but she followed them anyways.

When Blossom reached the pool again, her sisters were already setting up a defense system. Bunny Sat cross legged on the diving board holding the bottle with our precious treasure in her lap. She must have been their princess or something because she couldn't swim and didn't look lime she would be drowning any rogue pirates any time soon.

The boys had built an impressive pirate vessel though, named the Rowdyruff Boys. It had a raft as a bottom with several pool noodles looped in ways that supported four booty boards as walls. Even more surprising, it could hold the weight of the boys and still be knocked around a bit but still float. Apparently Butch was more enginuitive than she had come to realize.

She leapt into the water, sending a wave at the ship. It rocked a bit, but held up. Brick grinned. "Beauty ain't she?" He asked in his best Australian voice.

Bubbles smiled. "You're goin down Rowdyruffs!"

"Not if we take you Powerpuffs down first!" Boomer retorted playfully. Bubbles grinned. It's on.

Buttercup and Blossom dived underwater, and swam beneath the floating ship. From underneath the floaty, they kicked and pushed violently, but it only pitched back and forth, gliding across the water in ragged spurts.

Blossom broke the surface, inhaling fresh air. Buttercup surfaced beside her. Bubbles threaded water near Bunny, trying to formulate some sort of plan, after all, she was the smartest- wow! I didn't know hot air balloons could go that high!

Blossom tapped her temple. "How can we capsized this boat?"

"What's the matter Wise Girl? Can't think up a plan?" Brick teased, using his hands to paddle the boat closer to the diving board.

"Shut up!" Bubbles retorted, splashing them.

"Guys! They're getting closer to me!" Bunny gasped, squirming backwards a couple of inches.

"You had better protect your princess, mermaids!" Butch smirked, paddling faster.

Buttercup gritted her teeth. "Come on! We each grab a side and swim in the other direction to pull them away."

"Good idea. That will buy us more time." Blossom nodded, brushing her chlorinated hair over her shoulders. She grabbed one side while her sisters grabbed the others, and the began pushing the pool noodle ship away.

"What!? No fair!" Brady poured, paddling even harder now.

Butch scrunched up his nose, then decided to pull a yellow pool noodle from its binding. He waited a second, and when Buttercup popped her head up, he thruster the foam toy down on her head like a whack-a-mole. He laughed. "You'll feel that in the morning!"

"It's just foam you moron!" Boomer said, trying to pry Bubbles death grip from the starboard side of the ship.

"Hey Boomer!" Bubbles sang cheerfully. "Wanna kiss?"

Boomer felt his face blush, but he leaned closer to the edge, forgetting that he wanted to keep her from sinking his ship. "Huh?"

Bubbles winked. In a sudden move she grabbed hold of his wrist and hauled him over the side of the boogy board wall and splashed into the water.

"Man overboard!" Brady cried aloud, feeling confused.

"That's was a lucky shot!" Brick called out to them, but they were all underwater. He waited a few seconds, but the water remained dangerously still. Bunny Sat quietly on her perch, smiling like she still had an ace up her sleeve-which of course she didn't because bathing suits don't have sleeves.

"It's scary quiet." Brady murmured, feeling awkward to shatter the silence.

"Shouldn't they have come up by now?" Butch muttered, leaning over the edge. He looked directly down through the water, half expecting to see a pair of green eyes glaring up at him from below the surface. Nothing. "This is creepy."

"Tell me about it." Brick responded. "Maybe we should keep going." He dipped his hand into the water. As soon as it was emerged in the clear liquid, something clasped onto his wrist with startling strength, and he was pulled off just like Boomer had.

Butch and Brady shared a nervous glance. Brick and Boomer were dead. Probably. The boat rocked viciously, causing the two boys to hold on tight. "Pirates are still better!"

Blossom and Buttercup broke the surface. "Where have you guys been?" Brady splattered, nervous to receive a reply. Blossom and Buttercup shared a look, then dove under once more.

"Wimps!" Butch insulted, rocking his body back and forth, resulting in the boat to turn.

A hand clasped onto the side of the boat with green nail polish. Butch swatted at it, and it disappeared but not not before stealing a few noodles.

"Over there!" Brady shouted. He pointed to where two more hands on the other side ripped away more noodles and two boogy boards. All that was left of the ship was a pool lounging chair...thingy.

Butch growled, resting his hand on the side. Buttercup's hand shot up and pulled him out and over with a loud splash. Brady inhaled sharply, before diving intro he water without any buoyant assistance, and swam for his life to where Bunny was sitting. She gasped, since he was swimming without his water wings and hauled him on the shore. "Good job Brady! You demeanour 7 feet without the innertube!" Bunny said giving him a congratulatory hug.

Brady planted, his hands on his knees. "Your sisters drowned my brothers!"

"No we didn't!" Bubbles exclaimed, from the other side of the pool. Brady's jaw dropped. There on the shallow end of the pool, Sat Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer just chilling out.

"What the heck dude! We ain't mass murderers!" Buttercup laughed, walking on her hands while her body floated behind her.

"Yeah. We're mermaids!" Blossom added with a giggle.

Boomer poured, crossing his arms. "I can't believe you took a cheap shot like giving me a smooch to win the game." He muttered to Bubbles. Bubbles kissed her palm and touched his face. Boomer blushed a bit, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I just can't believe we didn't notice you guys hiding underneath that floaty when you were all hiding." Brick commented. He pushed back his damp orange hair so that it wasn't clinging to his neck.

Butch nodded. "Clever moves, grabbing our wrists at the last minute."

"I try having brilliant plans." Blossom gave a slight nod, as if basking in the glow of fans.

Bunny stepped onto her diving board pedestal, holding the propel bottle with the World Domination letter inside up high. "I hearby declare, Princess Bunny of the Mermaids, that mermaids will from hence forth and forever more be better than stinky smelly Pirates."

With that, Bunny cannonball into the deep end (minus any inflatable objects) with Brady right behind her.


	5. Butch, Lord of the Flames

**Hey all of my fans! I am back with the final chapter of Play Date! Yeah yeah I know, it's so sad that it's the end. But hey. A entire day can only last 24 hours, and even then a bunch of five year olds can play for only about 12 of those hours. Anyways...I was thinking of doing a follow up story based off of this, when they're like 6 or 7 but that only depends if you guys want me too. Otherwise, I'll just forget about it. Enough of my blah blah blah. I give you ...um...whatever chapter this is! I think 5! Oh whatever, it's the last one.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: They Shall Call Me Butch, Lord of the Flames**

Blossom backstroke to the edge of the pool, then be used her upper arms to lift herself out of the water beside Brady, Butch, and Buttercup. Using her wrinkled fingers she brushed her stringy orange hair down her back. Studying her arms for a moment, she realized how how much Sun she had gotten. Her entire skin tone had darkened like a Native American's just since this morning. She glanced over her shoulder. Brady, Butch, and Buttercup were all darker in color too.

Bunny, Bubbles, and Boomer played Marco Polo together, while Brick was stretched out on the diving bored, laying on his stomache. Bunny was swimming around the deep end of the pool like she had been doing it her whole life. No one could have guessed that just a few hours ago she was scared out of her bathing suit skirt to swim without her water floaters. Boomer and Bubbles tried suppressing giggles maneuvered around Bunny.

Brady sloshed his legs in the pool water, absent mindedly creating world pools as he watched the clouds. The sun was starting to go down. The light was golden an the sky was pinkish orange with a little purplish blue. It had been about 1:30 when they started swimming but it was probably close to 8:00 now. His toes felt print from swimming and his stomache growled. Brady silently wondered if his mom was home and if dinner ways ready.

Buttercup leaned back, the palms of her hands wrapped in the softness of the grass. She was mildly aware of how close Butch was sitting next to her, but thought of it as natural. Her hair was nearly dry, starting to perk up into its triangular hairstyle. She wondered why her hair was like that, but according to her mom, it had always been like that. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around to face a pair of mischievous forestry green eyes. She knew the look he had. She felt giddy with anticipation, but of course she didn't let him know that.

Blossom glanced up, watching her sister and Butch skeptically. He leaned closer to her, his lips centimeters from her ear. He whispered something, then Buttercup's emerald eyes glowed with delight. Blossom bit her lower lip while the two greens shot to their feet. She could only imagine what those two were planning.

Butch and Buttercup casually passed behind Blossom, and skirted around the pool. Blossom inhaled sharply. Butch and Buttercup inched closer to Brick, Buttercup at his feet, Butch near his head. They shared a silent nod. Then they grabbed him by his arms an feet. Brick claimed and growled, but the two greens had a death grip on his wrists and ankles. He yanked his right arm free, but not before he was tossed into the chilly water.

Brick broke the surface instantly, snarling at Butch and Buttercup. "What the heck guys! I was dry!"

Buttercup shrugged with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "We though you needs to cool off."

"Cool off?! The sun is going down an the water is cold!" Brick stuttered back. His teeth were chattering and his lips were turning blue. He shivered over to the side of the pool where Blossom helped him out of the water.

Blossom draped his red towel over his shoulders, hoping that he would be warm enough. "Is that better?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks Bloss." He chartered back. They sat down on one of the lounge chairs, staring at the sky changing colors over the fence. Blossom sighed steadily, a giggle escaping. Brick cast her a side long glance. "You alright?" Already he was warming up from his dip in the pool.

Blossom smiled tenderly, her rosy eyes trained on the horizon. "I don't do this often anymore. Look at the sunset I mean. It feels nice to sit here with you."

Brick felt his heart race quicken. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he felt relieved that Blossom was still focused on the soft pinks, fiery oranges, electric reds, and inky blue hues of the sky. "Y-yeah," he stammered, debating whether he should try holding her hand. He decided against it when Brady, Bunny, Boomer, and Bubbles stampeded in their direction.

Bunny had her towel wrapped around her shoulders and her teeth were chattering. Brady had his towel around himself so it looked like he was wearing a Roman toga. Bubbles and Boomer were walking slowly, their lips as blue as their bathing suits.

"It got c-c-cold fast." Brady muttered, rubbing his arms.

"At least you weren't thrown in against your will." Brick huffed, slightly annoyed. Brady thought that he had problems.

Bubbles tried to smile but her teeth kept rattling inside her head. "I-I-I wonder w-w-what's for dinner."

A click behind them astonished. They all turned around to find Mrs Utonium on the back deck. She had black hair that curled at the ends and bright blue eyes.

Bunny ran up to her mom to give her a hug. Mrs Utonium smiled, grasping her daughter's hand instead. "Hey sweetie! But I don't want to get soaked like you munchkins."

"Hi mom!" Bubbles and Blossom synchronized.

"'Sup mom?" Buttercup's voice echoed around the yard. She bounced off of the diving board, soared over Butch's head, and landed with a huge splash.

Butch grinned. "Great splash, BC." He complimented when she broke the surface.

"Don't compliment me, dude!" Buttercup rolled her eyes resisting a smile as she swam toward the edge of the pool leaving a very confused looking Butch.

"You kids must be freezing!" Mrs Utonium planted her hands on her hips in a scolding position. "Get dressed into some warm clothes."

Bubbles crossedher arms in disappointment. "Do the boys have to leave now?"

Mrs Utonium smiled, using her fingertips to brush her hair out of her face. "I actually just spoke with Ms Jojo a little while ago-"

"How long have you been home?" Buttercup interrupted. Her stringy black hair clung to her face, her green towel wrapped snugly around her shoulders. Butch ran up to the ring of kids, his hair falling out of its volcano look, his towel wrapped around his waist.

"About a half hour. Anyways. If the boys would like to, they can stay for dinner."

An eruption of 'yes's erupted around and a few girly giggles-one of which belonged to Boomer. Mrs Utonium at the group of kindergartners. "Okay. Go get changed then meet us back out the patio." She turned back towards the house, but somebody called after her.

"Why would we eat dinner outside?" Brady asked.

Mrs Utonium grinned slyly at the blank stares from the boys. Apparently they had never had a dinner outside before. "It's a surprise. Now go get changed!" She turned briskly on her heel, black hair flouncing, and went back in the house.

Buttercup jabbed Bubbles in the ribs, and she kicked Blossom in the shin. "Which one of you slow pokes wants to race me to our room?"

"Who you calling slowpoke fat head!?" Bubbles shot back, getting into a running stance.

"Go!" Blossom yelled, dashing off at a brisk pace. Buttercup and Bubbles chased after her, Bubbles pulling ahead of the pack by a nose length. Their towels flapped violently behind them as they ran.

Bunny rolled her eyes, pulling her own towel tighter around herself. "They always get into stupid races. But all of knows that Bubble is the fastest." Bunny turned on her heel then stalked toward the patio. Her sisters were already inside.

Brick slung his towel over his shoulder. He started for the gate that combined the two yards. The sound of numb feet shuffling behind notified him that his brothers were right behind him.

"What are we meeting for dinner outside?" Brady asked, tying his towel around his soggy hair.

"Maybe we're having a picnic." Boomer suggested. He tossed his beach ball up in the air, then caught it.

"Yeah. Like that's it. Why a picnic when it's dark outside?" Butch retorted with a snort. He hunched over and scratched his back, mildly reminding Boomer of a gorilla.

"Butch got you on that one, Boom." Brick declared. His feet pounded on the stone pathway. His footsteps became more hollow as he stepped up onto the patio. Butch ran ahead, slid the door open, then did a cartwheel through the door. Man that kid had some major ADHD.

Brady and Boomer squeezed through the door right after Brick. Boomer sighed dreamily, his nose being greeted with the smell of chocolate and a freshly opened bag of marshmallows. He always had the best sniffer in the family. He had once sniffed out a dead mouse from under the sinker that no one else could smell. Not one of his finer moments. Didn't help that the stupid rat in the Disney Pixar movie had a good nose to.

"Hey mom!" Boomer said, drifting closer to the counter. 12 chocolate bars lay in array, not even out of the package. He reached for one but a hand snatched his wrist.

"Hey Mr! No treats before dinner. " Mrs Jojo scolded. She released his hand, and gathered up all of the goodies. Boomer frowned. Not even one crumb was on the counter. "Butch and Brick already tried sneaking some. Not until after dinner. I'll drop these off at the girls' house in a few minutes. And for heaven's sake, Boomer! Your dripping water all over the carpet! Go get changed!"

"Mom!" Boomer grumbled, trudging to the stairs. He climbed them in a slow crawling way, like a duck he decided.

Brady clamped down the upstairs hallway, only to be stopped by Boomer on the stairs. Boomer glanced up. Brady was dressed in indigo pj pants and a orange long sleeved shirt. A navy blue vest was covering his torso. Purple and white sneakers laced on his feet. If Boomer didn't know any better he would have suspected his baby brother were about to go camping.

Brick and Butch stampeded behind them. Brick had on red and black plaid pj pants and a red hoody sweatshirt. His damp orange hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail and his cap was returned to its proper place. Red sneakers were laced up on his feet. Brick elbowed Brady, shoving him to the left. "Looks like you're ready for a Detroit Tigers Game." Then he rushed down the stairs.

Butch laughed, chasing after him. He had on forest green pj shorts, and a brighter green t-shirt. The doofus was bare foot as well. Brady shrugged, then skipped down the stairs leaving Boomer behind, sulking about a chocolate bar, on the steps. Boomer crossed his arms. Some brothers, he thought.

* * *

Butch raced out the door, ignoring the request his mom tried asking him. Instead, he presented that he didn't hear her at all and tore through grass and into the other yard. He caught his breath as he watch Mr Utonium stoking a five foot von fire in the back of their yard.

The girls were giggling and running around the backyard. Buttercup was laughing hard, as if she had just came back from the dentist. Her black hair was still wet, black as night, and curled at her shoulders. She had on a pair of green pj pants that had a bunch off text slang on it like 'LOL' or 'ROFL' Her feet were bare, like his. She was practically swimming in a giant Michigan State sweatshirt.

Brick turned the corner and noticed Butch dead in his tracks. He couldn't resist a grin. Brick stood beside his brother near the girls' patio, resting his elbow on Butch's shoulder. The first thing that drew his attention was the five foot fiery flames in the back of the yard behind the pool. The fire flashed and flickered against the night sky.

The second thing that caught his attention was a flicker of Orange in the shadows where the sparks from the fire couldn't have possibly have gone. At first there were four silhouettes playing in the grass, then Blossom bounded into the porch light just enough to make out. Her pink eyes sparkled with laughter, like it was the best day of her life. She was dressed in grey sweatpants with LOVE going down the right leg in pink print, a pink sweatshirt with 2013 Jr Gymnastics. That made sense, how she was so nimble and flexible. But her hair was pulled back in two pigtails with red ponytail holders. Hello and red crocs, those weird rubber shoes with the holes, were on her feet.

Brady stumbled into Brick almost knocking him over over. He rubbed his forehead, trying to dismiss the venomous glare that Brick was giving him. And then their were three, he thought. Where the heck was Boomer? Then he spied Bunny. His short attention span didn't even let his identify the fire in the yard. Bunny was dressed in a purple silk nightgown with frills around the hem, Princess being written in cursive along the front. She had on those heavy duty slipper shoes that all the teen girls wear.

Blossom smiled, then turned toward the Jojo house. She finally noticed the three boys standing there like morons. She waved at them. "Hey ya guys!" She ran up to them panting, trying to contain her laughter from playing in the dark.

"Oh hey." Brick replied nervously. This day was really confusing his feeling on girls. This morning he had called them wimpy lamo baby girls, but now he didn't mind playing with them.

"Did your dad make that fire!?" Butch asked enthusiastically. His ADHD must have been going crazy.

"Yup! Ain't it cool!" Buttercup added, clapping her hands behind her back. "I found a caterpillar! Wanna toss it in the fire and watch it burn?!"

"This is gonna be fun!" Butch exclaimed happily. He grabbed Buttercup by the wrist and hauled her toward the fire.

"What!" Bunny exclaimed horrified. "We can't let them kill the capitillar! Come on Brady!" Bunny grabbed Brady's vest, and pulled him after her.

"What are we doing?" Brady asked.

"Capitillars life!" She responded bitterly.

Blossom laughed, a snort escaping. Brick gave her an amused look, then they both burst out laughing. "What do you want to do now?"'she asked him. "We gotta some explosives in the house."

his eyebrows. "We had better keep those away from Butch and Buttercup otherwise they'll be blowing up not than caterpillars."

Blossom squealed out another giggle. "Ain't that the truth, son!"

Brick studied her for a moment. "What's with the pigtails? Ain't that Bubbles look?"

Blossom's smile fell. Her hands shot up to her left ponytail and began to stroke her chlorinated hair. "Why? Does it look bad. Do you like Bubbles better with pigtails?"

Brick realized to late that he had just dug himself a grave. A deep grave. A grave to a five year old. "No! No, you look great with pigtails! Bubbles looks nice with pigtails too but you look amazing with them! I-I mean...You know better than...others...um" He felt his face burning and Blossom's giggles didn't help.

"I get it." Blossom smiled. "Come on, Red. Let's go get some sparklers." She poked his shoulders, then skipped away. She smiled to she heard his footsteps following after her. Bubbles passed by, exiting the house as Blossom and Brick went inside. "Heys Bubbles!"

"Hey Bloss." Bubbles beamed, squeezing out of the door. She grinned when the crisp cool night air struck her newly tanned face. She had worn black sweatpants, blue sneakers, and a dark blue U of M sweatshirt from her dad's closet. Her golden hair was braided down either side of her head, the paint brush ends barely brushing again at her shoulders. Her grin widened when she caught sight of Boomer making his way toward her.

He was dressed in blue pj pants with bread slices all over and 'Got Bread' across the butt, a blue sweatshirt with Jay Jay the Jet Plane, and blue converse high tops. His damp hair stuck up in random places.

Bubbles jumped from the top step, landing in the grass. Then she bounded over to Boomer. "Hellooooo Boomer!" She called cheerfully.

Boomer perked up. "Hey Bubbles!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and strode up to her. He studied her, and concluded that she looked cute in braids. "Why are we eating out side?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes playfully. "Cuz we're having a campfire!"

Boomer's eyes widened. "That is so epic."

Bubbles nodded then raced off into the dark, avoiding the pool. Boomer chased after her, trying to keep an eye on the golden glint in the dark. They met up at the fire where Buttercup and Butch were laughing, Bunny was scolding, and Brady was staring at the fire in complete awe.

Bubbles smiled. "Ain't it cool? Hey dad!" She turned toward Mr Utonium, who was crouched low, trying to get more oxygen to the lower flames. He looked up. "Whan we gonna eat?"

"As soon as your mother comes out with the food, pumpkin."

Bubbles likened. "Daddy, I don't like being called that."

Buttercup walked her cold fingers across Bubbles shoulder. "Awe! Poor wittle pumpkin Bubbles!" She mocked. Bubbles shivered from her cold touch.

"Buttercup, stop it." The Professor scolded. "It's bad enough that you killed Bun Buns caterpillar."

"He was sooo young!" Bunny complained dramatically, pretending to sob.

Brady awkwardly patted Bunny's shoulder. "At least he is in a better place now."

Butch crossed his arms. "I don't think that H-E double hockey sticks is such a good place."

Buttercup grinned, understanding his joke. Bunny and Brady stared at them confused. "Hocky land?" Brady asked.

"Like the Red Wings?" Bunny guessed.

Buttercup slapped her face. "You know, like down stairs? In the basement?"

"Does this ring any bells?" Butch remarked, chucking a pinecone into the Flames.

Bunny opened her mouth to answer but Blossom and Brick came back. Their arms were stocked with small boxes. "I told ya'll we got some explosives!" Blossom dumped her armful onto one of the lawn chairs that had been dragged over.

Brick dropped his down too. "Let's light um up."

"ON FIRE!" Butch exclaimed loudly, thrusting his index finger in the air. Everyone gave him a blank stare. He blushed, hoping that the firelight wasn't strong enough for it to show. "What? You weren't mAking a song reference?"

"Uh. Nope." Brick answered, his tone suggesting that Butch is in an idiot.

"Song reference? I don't know no..." Boomer stopped, then broke out into a grin. "OH ! I know that song! THAAT SONGS THE BEST!"

"You guys never cease to amaze me." Blossom stated. She stuck her sparkler into the Flames and it caught fire. Instantly she had a mini firework on her stick. She took off and started running in the backyard.

"Ditto." Buttercup agreed. She lit up two then started doing cartwheels and fancy stiff in the yard with Blossom.

Shortly, eight little kids were running around playing with sparklers. Butch lit up six, three in each hand, then started jumping on the diving board. "You all shall know me as Butch, Lord of the Flames!"

"Hey! Lord of the Flames? Your tails on fire!" Blossom shouted out to him.

"Nice try Blossy. But I'm not as stupid as you think. I KNOW that I ain't got no tail." Butch responded. He grinned with pride.

"Oh yeah?" Brick smirked. "Then why is your hair on fire?"

"What!?" Butch cried, trying to see if his hair was on fire.

"Ha ha!" Brady laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.

"He fell for that? Oldest..." Bunny started, giggling along with Brady.

"...trick in the book!" Buttercup finished, landing in a backbend. She collapsed, then got back up, ignoring her repetitive failed attempts.

"Besides, she was just quoting a line from Ice Age." Bubbles added.

"I love that movie!" Boomer interjected.

"No one cares Boomer!" Butch sneered, climbing down from the diving board.

"Even if you did catch fire, all that hair gel would ha e made your head go up like you bathed in gasoline." Brick said, trying to sound like a five year old genius.

"Like in Zoolander sheen the exploded?" Brady asked.

"Yah." Brick confirmed.

"What?! You got to watch PG-13?" Buttercup exclaimed.

Butch grinned. "Yah. And that movie was totally nuts."

"Why did you watch teenager movies?" Bunny asked, wiping her nose.

"Our dad wasn't a very good guardian." Brady murmured to her. Bunny nodded.

"What happened in that movie?" Blossom asked eagerly.

Brick shrugged. " I don't remember! That's was What?" He turned to Butch. "Two weeks ago?"

Boomer shook his head. "Nope! Last weekend."

"How can you not remember?"Buttercup demanded angrily. She just really wanted to know what was so cool about teen movies.

"All I remember was that he looked like a creepy mermaid than he screamed 'MERMAN' then left." Boomer answered.

"Mermaids are beautiful though!" Bunny protested.

"And he had a ity bity cell phone and he talks like a girl!" Butch added, laughing about the stupid guy in the movie.

"And the guy was such a moron He couldn't turn left. And other stuff." Brick noted.

Buttercup was about to explode from lack of detail when the door behind them clicked. Mrs Utonium stepped outside in black baggy sweats, a MSU sweatshirt, and track shoes. She held a tray full of hot dogs, buns, and ketchup. She caught Boomer drooling at the sight of marshmallows and chocolate.

"Kay kids. Let's go do hotdogs and smores." Mrs Utonium smiled, swerving around the dead sparkler sticks.

"Mom, do you have my..." Bubbles started.

"...veggie dogs? Yes." She answered.

Boomer felt himself relax. He was a vegetarian too, and now he didn't need to eat a poor cow. Wait...doesn't milk come from cows? What is that whole concept? And where does chocolate milk come from? Brown cows? If that's true, does strawberry milk come from pink cows? He shook his head, then raced for the campfire.

* * *

Blossom and Brick snuggled together in her pink blanket on the ground. She had gotten cold a bit earlier in the night, so she ran and got one. She felt content, sitting next to the red eyed boy, watching the flames flicker, hearing pinecones popping. Bubbles and Boomer were snuggling too, while Butch and Buttercup were searching the yard for things to burn. Bunny and Brady played Go Fish, which Blossom found strange.

She rested her head on Bricks shoulder. He tensed for a brief second before he rested his head on hers. It was funny how you could be rivals with someone and a few hours later, be best friends. Brick was her best friend. She could tell. They were going to do everything together.

Her eyes fluttered, then she closed them. A yawn escaped her lips, heat from the fire wavering over her face. Bubbles wedding to Boomer had gotten her thinking, who was Blossom going to marry? Sure, she was five. She had at least 20 more years before marriage. Heck, she still had several years before she would be allowed to date! But still, could she ever have a life with someone as hot headed and I'll mannered and Brick Jojo?

Blossom Utonium.

_Blossom Jojo._

Not a bad ring to it. She felt the steady heartbeats of her best friend beside her, making her even more calm. Maybe. At least wherever life takes her, she'll have her sisters and the Jojos. Of course, Blossom suspected that she will be a bridesmaid for Bubbles and Boomers wedding. Blossom smiled to herself. It was just a matter of time be for those two seriously got together.

She closed her eyes, expecting to fall asleep quickly, but a loud voice snapped her back to full consciousness. "Hey!" Butch yelled as loud as he could. "They got Go Fish cards!"

Buttercup grinned mischievously. "LETS BURN THEM!"

Buttercup and Butch ran up to cards, but Brady and Bunny had already scooped them up. "NO. YOU CAN'T HAVE MY CARDS!" Bunny responded, running towards the house. Blossom and Brick Sat up and turned to watch their siblings.

"They're in mint condition!" Brady shrieked. Him and Bunny split up making Butch and Buttercup change tactics.

"I know where Brick's other cap is and Boomer's Oct-y-pus doll is." Butch grinned.

Buttercup raised her eyebrows, obviously intrigued by the idea. "I know where Blossom's ribbons and Bubbles Octy doll are." They exchanged ran.

"NO!" Bubbles and Blossom leapt to their feet, chasing after Buttercup towards their house.

"BUTCH YOU'RE A DEAD BOY!" Brick yelled, running after him at full speed.

".NO ONE HURTS OCT-Y-PUS!" Boomer growled, chasing his brothers.

Bunny and Brady stood by the door on the patio, still holding their cards. Bunny shrugged. "Wanna root beer?"

Brady nodded, a inscrutable look on his face. "Sounds good." They turned, then went into the house.

* * *

**I had no idea how I should have ended this chapter so this is what I came up with on the spot! My favorite puff and ruff sitting by a campfire! No make out sessions by the fire cause they're five people!**

**But, I thought Butch and Buttercup burning stuff in the fire was amusing because it's what me, my sibs, and cousin do. LOL killing caterpillars**

**And if you having guessed by all the references, I live in the amazing state of Michigan. Best state. Sorry, just the way it is. ;)**

**Like in said if you want a sequel just pm me or leave a review. If not alot of peeps want me too, I'll just forget about it. **

**~~PFG~~**


End file.
